


Wait, what? You know the Avengers?

by alexiswrites



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiswrites/pseuds/alexiswrites
Summary: Peter Parker has to go on the monthly school field trip. Where are they going? Stark Towers. His home. Of course only he would be this unlucky. Where Aunt May has passed away and Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and the rest of the Avengers take in Peter. This is also extended, including post-field trip and also Avengers bonding in general.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello to everyone who is reading this right now. I'm new to FanFiction, so I'm really sorry if I've messed up somewhere. If I have, please do tell me where and what I could improve. This is my first like actual story, so that is why it is not up to mark. So yeah. Cool. Bye. Claim: I do not own these characters, MARVEL (and Stan Lee) does/do.

Peter Parker didn't think that his day could get any worse. He'd stopped a bank robbery on 39th Street, which resulted in him skipping two periods and getting a detention on a Friday ( **A/N: Chill, its a Tuesday** ) for it. He sighed to himself, that meant less time to patrol.

He watched the clock anxiously, waiting for it to strike to 3pm. Two minutes. He let out an almost silent groan. His best friend (really only friend) - Ned Leeds, watched him with concern as he yawned tiredly.

"You good man? Will you still be able to come to my place to build the new Lego Death Star set?", he whispered softly. Peter glanced at him, nodding mutely.

One minute. Their Chemistry teacher- , droned about Electrolysis, something which was like elementary school work for Peter. The bell rang noisily through the classes as the younger year levels filed into the hallways, heading for their respective lockers. Peter nearly bolted out of his seat, itching to start his and Ned's new Lego set.

"And where do you think you are going ? This is my class, I dismiss you not the bell," 's sharp voice reached his ears. He mumbled a pathetic 'sorry' before ambling to his seat.

"Students, before I dismiss you, and I know you all are just waiting to leave, I have an announcement. We will be going to Stark Industries next Friday for our monthly field trip. We have finally gotten off the waiting list and our Chemistry class has been chosen. There are permission slips on my desk, collect one each and you are dismissed. Get them signed by Monday. Thank you class. Have a great day," she rambled before nodding at her desk and perching on her chair as all the students collected their permission slips and left.

"Yo Parker!" a nasally voice rang out, "ready to be exposed?" Flash Thompson, the guy who wanted to make Peter's life living hell, called out. Oh right. Peter had forgotten that his class was told that he had an internship at Stark Industries as a cover for being Spiderman. Though nobody believed him and it was going to be a metaphorical slap in the face for them, it was going to be humiliating. He groaned. After Aunt May had passed away, a casualty in the Infinity War, Tony had gotten guardianship over him and they were as close as father and son. This would be hard to explain.

"Don't pay attention to him, man," Ned said.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't let him get to me Ned, don't you worry," he mumbled.

On that note, they both ignored Flash's taunts and made their way to their lockers, which were surprisingly close by.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Losers," a feminine voice spoke behind them.

"Hey MJ," they said in unison. MJ. Michelle Jones. She was considered a part of their little group, but would never admit that she enjoyed their company. She was an interesting character to say the least. Quiet, fiery, intimidating and all for feminism and equality.

"Warren announced a field trip to Stark Towers? Oh what even is your life Parker?" she snickered. Apart from Ned and Aunt May and obviously the Avengers, MJ was the only one who knew about Spidey. She also happened to know that he knew the Avengers and the whole guardianship ordeal. In fact, she and Ned came over to the Tower quite often. Though neither of them were too close to the Avengers, they had met them a few times and were used to them by now.

"Good luck Parker," she said solemnly before turning around and walking away. He realised he  _was_  in big trouble. He lived at Stark tower. People knew who he was because he helped around. He knew the Avengers. How in this godforsaken world was he going to explain knowing Thor? Or Bruce? Or Captain America? Or Iron Man? Or Natasha?

Oh god. He was in for a ride of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the new chapter. Tell me how you feel about it.

The days leading up till the field trip flew past faster than Peter would have liked. There was supposed to be one and a half weeks till the trip but before he knew it, he, Ned and MJ had boarded the bus and were merrily on their way. Pepper, being Pepper had signed his permission slip and hadn't told the Avengers, but if the knowing looks Nat and Tony were giving him said anything, they already knew.

Flash was being worse than usual, calling him names and saying his lies would be exposed, Peter had just rolled his eyes. The bus skidded to a stop in front of the majestic building which had a big 'A' stuck onto it. Stark Towers. After the incident in Manhattan with Loki, the building was practically destroyed and was remade - but this time with an enormous 'A' for the Avengers instead of STARK being printed on it. As the class inched forward, following 's lead, Peter, MJ and Ned lingered behind, silently encouraging Peter.

Sighing, he stepped into line behind Cindy, who was chattering excitedly with her friend, Ned and MJ following his lead. They sauntered into the lobby (or foyer) and marvelled at the beauty. Marble surfaces, plush couches, glass windows, glass doors and glass elevators. The class lingered behind, now in a large group instead of a single file, as went up to the reception desk, greeting the woman who was stationed at it with bright smile. They exchanged a few words and showed the lady, who Peter knew was Alexia, her ID and walked back to her class.

"Alright class, we are going to have a tour guide, her name is Samantha, I expect the best behaviour from you all here and utmost respect to everyone we meet. You are not to touch, smell or taste anything without permission," she reminded them. A blonde lady walked up to the group of 30-some students with a box in her hands.

"Hello Midtown! Welcome to Stark Towers, my name is Samantha and I'll be you tour guide for today," Samantha started, "You all will be getting a visitors pass today which will immediately deactivate as you leave the premises. I'm going to hand them out to each of you and you all have to make sure that it is pinned to the outmost layer of clothing that you are wearing. The badge  _has_ to be visible at  _all_  times. Any questions?"

Cindy's friend, Meghan's hand shot up, and Samantha nodded at her, "What clearance levels are above ours?"

"Good question. There are four clearance levels here, Omega, which is for press and tour groups, they have yellow badges such as yours, with tour groups though a person with Beta clearance can get them to any of the floors except to the Alpha levels. Gamma is the second clearance level, giving access to the lower level labs and anything to do with interns that are new, so low level interns, their badges are green. Beta is next, which are all basically research and development labs for high-level interns such as myself and all of the top scientist, these are red badges. Last is Alpha which is the highest clearance level here. Alpha badges are blue in colour and give access to the whole building including the Avengers living quarters and private labs. Most, if not all of the fulltime Avengers have these and part time avengers such as King T'Challa or Scott Lang have them too," she explained.

"How many floors are there here?" Lou Eve piped up.

"Another good question. There are 100 floors in this building. Omega have access up till floor 20. Gamma is up till floor 40. Beta is up till floor 70 and the rest is Alpha," Samantha explained.

"Does Peter Parker work here?"

Guess who that was? Yep. Flash. Of course he being the idiot he was would ask that.

"Peter? Peter Parker? Of course he works here. He is an extremely valuable asset to Stark Industries. Is he here right now?"

"Hey Sam," Peter peeked his head out from behind Ned and MJ, "How are you doing?"

"Good thanks, Peter. I didn't know you went to Midtown," Samantha said.

"Yeah, um, I-I do," he mumbled pathetically.

Flash was glaring daggers at Peter.

"Anyway, let's move on. I'm going to call out your names, you are going to step up, grab a badge and move through that," she gestured at scanner where FRIDAY was announcing an employee's name as he moved through, "Please do not run through it, and stay in single file. Peter I assume you have your badge, you know the rules," Samantha moved on realising that Peter was feeling rather out of place. Peter nodded in response.

As Flash received his, he marched through the elevator, proud of his 'accomplishment'.

"Eugene Thompson, Clearance Level Omega. Welcome Eugene," FRIDAY called out and Flash jumped, startled. Slowly, one by one, the whole class trickled through and only Peter was left. Oh god, he forgot about FRIDAY announcing everyone. How was he going to explain having Alpha clearance. Reluctantly he stepped into the scanner.

"Peter Parker, Clearance Level Alpha. Welcome back Peter, you seem to be early today, would you like me to inform Boss of your arrival," FRIDAY enquired.

"Ugh yeah, I'm here on a field trip and no there is no need to tell Tony about my arrival. Yeah. Thanks," he stuttered out. He was definitely aware of the stares he was getting from his class.

"Why does  _he_ have _Alpha_ Clearance?" Flash hissed.

"He's 's personal intern, he needs access to everything, he even has his own lab on the top floor and everything," Samantha said, looking genuinely confused. Flash turned a rather violent shade of red. The rest of the class stared in shock at Peter. That's when all hell broke loose.

Hawk-fricking-eye walked out the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda short, but it is longer as compared to the first one. Make sure to comment on what I could do better. Maybe click the kudos button, helps my self-confidence you know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I feel like Bruce is kinda out of character, but tell me what you think.

When Hawkeye also known as Clint Barton walked out of the elevator Peter knew he was gone. Dead. Extinct. Clint was like the stupid, playful and childish uncle. Peter loved him to death, though he would never admit it, but sometimes, he could be very embarrassing. He knew it was no coincidence, since when did Clint take the public elevator to the lobby? Oh that's right, he didn't. So it was to no surprise when he perked up when he saw their class. Peter had tried to hide, he really had, but how are you supposed to hide from as assassin whose name was  _Hawkeye_. You aren't.

"Hey Pete!" Clint exclaimed casually, "what're you doing here you little brat?"

"Um. Hi , I'm here on a school field trip," he gritted his teeth, "though I presume you already know," he mumbled.

"Of course I knew, that's why I thought it would be good to pop up! And what's up with the whole 'Mr. Barton' thing. First name basis remember, man, and I thought we were friends," he said sadly. Peter's class was staring in shock, something they had been doing a lot of.

"Ho- how do you know Hawkeye, Parker?" someone managed to choke out of the silence. Peter shrugged.

" , it's been a  _pleasure_  talking to you but we are running on a tight schedule and should be on the lower R&D labs by now, you can accompany us or let us leave,  _please_ ," Samantha spoke with a fake smile on her face.

"You mind if I skip? I gotta get to training, but first, coffee, would you care to join Pete?" he asked, smiling coyly. Peter shook his head before rushing to the elevator, ears tinged red. Hawkeye chuckled before saluting to the class and heading out the main entrance.

The class piled into the elevator, fitting in just barely. Flash, unfortunately for Peter, was right next to him.

"How much did you pay Hawkeye to pretend to know you? Huh? There is no way he actually knows you? Your internship here, it's all a sham," he hissed in Peter's ear. glanced at Flash as a warning.

"Think what you want Flash, I don't care, your opinion is not valid to me. You are making a fool out of yourself. Deal with it, maybe I have an internship, why does it affect you?" Peter reprimanded him. For the first time in a long time, Eugene Thompson was speechless. Smirking, Peter turned around to face the doors of the elevator which were opening slowly to reveal a large room, stocked with science related things.

Samantha stepped out first walking ahead of the group and gesturing them to follow her. She stopped in front of a glass window, which was a sort of viewing room into the labs.

"Okay everyone, this is lower level research and development laboratory. This is where low level interns work, whether it be for enhancing Stark-tech or for participating in smaller projects such as clean energy, though they do not work on the arc reactor, they try to find a different source of clean energy," she started, "we are currently on the 31st floor. We are going to go in, and look around for about," she glanced at her watch, "20 minutes? Yeah. Ask around, the interns will explain their individual projects to you guys."

So they all segregated, talking to Samantha, looking around and striking up conversation with the interns. At one point Peter was called away by Ben, who needed some help in the code of his new robot, that one incident had caused quite an up rise in his class. Flash had seemed morally insulted as people snickered and laughed at him about how he was wrong. He had shoved past Peter growling and grumbling before picking up interest in one of the other projects, ignoring the class.

"Alright guys, let's move on," Samantha called out. They all piled into the elevator once again, ready to move to the higher labs.

"These labs are quite dangerous, so do not touch anything under any circumstances, you all will be given a presentation on the Arc Reactor and might even be lucky enough to meet Dr. Banner," she said to everyone. The elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and Pepper Potts walked in, donning an ear piece and clutching a tablet to her chest. ( **A/N:Pepper and Tony had married two years ago but Pepper decided to keep her last name, same went with Peter**.)

She clicked the ear piece off, before turning around to face the class.

"Samantha! Leading a tour, I'm guessing? Which school is this?," she asked, not seeming to notice Peter.

"Midtown High," Samantha replied simply.

"Oh!" she seemed to notice Peter, "Peter, honey, this was today, I promised to keep out of your way. I'm sorry honey," she exclaimed, the 'honey' part being a reflex to her. Peter wanted to face palm.

"It's okay Pepper, it's fine," he said softly.

"Anyway, text me what you want for dinner, Steve and I are taking a strike, okay? " she said, before throwing an apologetic glance over her shoulder and stepping out of the opened elevator door.

His class looked confused and kind of freaked out. Before any of them could say anything, the elevator dinged and they had to get off. Thankful for the distraction, Peter lingered at the back, ignoring the pointed looks at him, that told him to 'explain'.

Dr Bruce Banner stood there in all his un-hulked glory and welcomed them. They were in a room of a sort with chairs lined in front of them.

"Hello Midtown," he started, catching Peter's eye and winking, "I'm Bruce Banner, some of you might know me as the Hulk. No I will not turn into a green rage-monster, I promise you. The Arc Reactor is one of the many things that makes up Stark Industries and if you are to work here in the future, you will need to have knowledge on it. Take a seat everyone." So he continued for what seemed like ages to Peter, but it was really only an hour, since he already learned about the Arc Reactor, but his class seemed to listen with great interest.

"So, thus it proves that the Arc Reactor is a gateway to clean energy. Any questions?" Bruce asked, hands immediately shot up, "that are not about the Hulk?"

Over half the hands went down. Bruce gestured to Flash.

"Do you know if Peter Parker works here?" he asked slyly.

"Of course he does, I know him personally, great kid he is. Is he here right now?"

"Hey Bruce," he said shyly, standing up and waving.

"Hey, kid," he nodded at Peter, "well, you guys should be getting to lunch right about now."

"We should, thank you for that Dr. Banner," Samantha ushered the class to the elevator. They headed to the 20th floor, apparently there was a cafeteria there for them to eat in. They reached the 20th floor and the elevator dinged once again, signalling that they were at their destination. When they walked into the cafeteria, they found their places, separating into cliques.

That's when the door was flung open to reveal Black Widow and Scarlet Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the regular drill. Tell me what you think about the chapter. I am working on Bruce being more Bruce-like, if that makes sense?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been trying to update as frequently as possible and only now do I realize how difficult it is to come out with new chapters. What do you think about this chapter?

Natasha Romanoff ( **A/N: Is it Romanov?** ) and Wanda Maximoff walked into the cafeteria, effectively making Midtown High silent. What could they have said when two of the most powerful women came waltzing into a cafeteria to grab a slice of pizza or something? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was in that moment that Peter realized that they were probably going to talk to him, which would leave him in an even bigger mess than before.

"Hey Pete," there it was, "what are you doing here?" Wanda asked coyly.

"Yeah, what  _are_ you doing here?" Natasha agreed. Oh, screw it.

"Cut the act, I'm fairly certain that you both know why I'm here," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Touché," Wanda said, placing a hand over her heart, or where it was supposed to be. Natasha smiled.

"Well, a little birdie told us that you were in the cafeteria and we were  _coincidentally_  going to get sandwiches," Natasha implied innocently.

"Tony stocks the fridge every single week, barely anyone eats the white bread or the fillings or anything from that fridge in general," Peter pointed out, smugly. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever, we came to tell you that Pep and Steve are taking a strike, they're not cooking, what do you want for dinner?" Natasha asked.

"And it required the both of you to come down to ask me this?"

"No, but everyone's fighting over what we should eat. Tony is saying we order shawarma, Clint is rooting on pizza, Steve wants to have Chinese takeout, Bruce is fine with anything, Nat here wants Lebanese food, I want Italian and Pepper is trying to calm everyone down," Wanda explained, counting off people on her fingers.

"Well then," he started, "I'd want Chinese takeout."

"Not cool Peter," they said in unison, annoyed that their option was not in favour.

"Whatever, can you like, uh, go?" he asked timidly. Natasha shrugged before waving and heading out the door, Wanda following her lead. Deflating, he sagged into his chair, taking nimble bites of his apple.

Only then did he seem to realize that his class was freaking out. was trying to calm down the boys who were yelling over to Peter, asking if he wanted to sit with them and introduce them to the female Avengers, their girlfriends glaring at them. Flash was surprisingly quiet, though a scowl remained intact, Peter hadn't expect any less from him anyway.

"Okay everyone," Samantha was back, "it's time to continue, I have gotten special permission from Mr. Stark for this, we will all be going to one of the training gyms in which the Avengers train, you might be lucky and see some of them there. I just need to know if you have your waivers signed. If you do, raise your hand if not keep it down, I'll double check with your teacher."

Everybody but Cindy had gotten their waivers signed and were free to head into the gym. So they made their way into the lift and traveled to the 70th floor.

"There is a gym on the Avengers floor but its currently being renovated and so they have to use the one on the 70th which is not nearly as big and grand, but to us, it definitely will be," Samantha explained.

As they exited the elevator, Peter heard the sounds of fighting. Oh no. He could vaguely hear Steve and Thor. They turned a few corners and came to yet another viewing room, where they could see Thor and Captain America fighting. Gasps were resounding through the body of students, many stunned to see them. Girls were giggling and whispering about both the heroes. Oh how he wished he could disappear. Steve and Thor stopped for a moment, glancing at each other before walking over to the doors and entering the viewing room.

"Hello everybody, I'm Steve and this Thor. Welcome to Avengers Tower, it's great to meet you all, which school is this Ms.?"

"Warren, Agatha Warren, and this is Midtown High School of Science and Technology," who was quite flustered mumbled. Ned and MJ were snickering.

"Hey Peter, I bet you were like Warren over there when you first met Captain America," MJ whispered. Peter sneered at her.

"You wish, I was actually like that when I met Thor," he replied smoothly.

"Man, what even is your life? Like knowing Thor?" Ned asked, voice filled with awe.

"Is Starkson ( **A/N: I know, I know, but he's Thor Odinson so why not Starkson? Yeah, please don't kill me.** )here?" Guess who that was? Thor.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peter said moving to be in view of them, desperately wanting to face-palm. Everyone's eyes were as big as saucers ( **A/N: Not kidding, I hate this analogy but I couldn't come up with anything else** ).

"Peter, we knew you were coming in, just didn't know when, anyway let's get started shall we?" Steve said trying to spare Peter some humility.

"Follow us," Thor boomed nodding at the class before turning around and marching into the gym. Cindy stayed back with in the viewing room.

.

.

.

Thor picked MJ as a volunteer, though she had never fought before, her stance was quite decent. Flash had proudly put his hand up and had been picked by Steve, only to last about 10 seconds before ending up on the floor. Peter had been frantically shaking his head when Thor chose him, but sighed, defeated when the God of Thunder glared at him.

He walked up to him, taking his regular position before starting with a kick, it seemed as the two of them were dancing, duck, tuck, roll and fight. Peter ended up on the floor, "Do you yield?" Thor boomed. Smirking, Peter kicked Thor's legs, causing him to tumble and Peter in turn took his place.

"Do  _you_ yield?" he asked. Chuckling, Thor nodded. Peter jumped off, dusting himself and turning around to find some rather startled classmates. He blushed, sauntering over to Ned and MJ.

"Dude, that was awesome," Ned whisper-yelled.

"It was pretty good Loser," MJ agreed. They were cut off by Steve and Thor saying goodbye and Samantha guiding them back to the viewing room. His classmates still whispering to each other about 'how the frick Peter' or 'that did not just happen'.

"We have one last stop and that is to one of the highest level labs and we will actually be having a presentation by ," she announced. Please no, it had already been bad enough with most of the Avengers.

One thing was for sure, Tony Stark did not like being left out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, make sure to read the Author's note at the bottom. It is important. Thanks xx

Peter's class filed into the conference room on the 67th floor, chattering nervously. They took their seats in silence, all looking at the door expectantly. Much to their surprise, Tony Stark walked, scrolling on his phone, a robot following behind him. He looked up to find a group teenagers sitting in his conference. He sauntered up to the front, aware of all the eyes on him but paid it no heed. He had lowered his sunglasses, folded them and placed them on the podium.

"Good morning Midtown High School, I'm Tony Stark and I'll be filling up the extra time you have on this tour," he started, "so we'll be doing an activity and then you all can ask me questions."

He spoke into his comm and immediately, several men stepped in with multiple tubs of what looked like deconstructed robots.

"Okay, so these are some robots made by Petey Boy over there," he gestured at Peter, whilst his class sat there, stunned, "and he had an idea where is he built robots and deconstructed them to the point where young minds such as yourselves could reconstruct them. Okay? This is a challenge, there is no manual, obviously and every robot is different, so no copying. Any questions?"

Flash's hand was up first. Tony pointed at him and nodded, signalling him to go ahead.

"Well, if you say Puny Parker made this challenge, he can't participate in this can he?"

"You are correct that is why Peter gets a bigger challenge, one of them is a robot that is much more complex then yours, he has to solve that one," Tony said narrowing his eyes at the nickname.

Peter groaned, it had not been easy to do rebuild his own robot, now Tony's? Another hand shot up, this time Meghan's.

"How much time do we have?"

"60 minutes, collect your boxes, tools are there as well, make groups of 5, except you Peter, go grab that bigger box, time starts – now!"

And everything turned to chaos, students were bolting for boxes, making groups and starting their 'reconstruction'. Peter simple walked over to a robot, glancing at Ned and MJ who were paired up with Natalie, Cindy and Gordon.

.

.

.

Peter had finished his robot – without much struggle which to him, was rather surprising, and was watching his class curse about how difficult this was. He had laughed, when Flash squeaked as sparks flew from his groups' robot. Tony had glanced at it amusedly before going back to supervising.

"And time," he roared after one hour had passed, "let's check your robots."

He had gone to Ned and MJ's group, giving it a quick, yet thorough inspection before nodding in appreciation.

"This," he announced after checking all them, lifting up Ned and MJ's robot, "is the winner."

Their team smiled in victory before everyone cleared their benches and took a seat once again. Tony clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay so, now that that is done, you are free to ask me questions," he announced, grandly.

Hands shot up at the rate of lightning. Tony gestured at Cindy.

"Does Peter actually work here?" she asked.

"Of course he does. He's an extremely important person here at Stark Towers and I hope that doesn't change any time soon," he answered coolly, gesturing at Gordon.

"Hi, um, I'm Gordon, I'm your biggest fan. Just wondering, what type of degree do we need to get a job here."

"Thanks for the biggest fan thing, Gordon. Anything related to Science and Technology as those are our two main focuses," he said. He pointed at Emma.

"Why did you shut down the weapons sector of Stark Industries, I mean, was it just because of Afghanistan or what?"

"Uh, it was because of Afghanistan, actually. I just realized that those weapons did more harm to the world as compared to giving it benefit," he explained before pointing at Flash.

"Why is the world would you want  _Puny Peter Parker_  working _here_? He isn't even that smart!"

Ms. Warren glanced at him as a warning, before frantically apologizing to Tony.

"It's quite alright Ms," he read her name tag, "Warren. Eugene, might I remind whose company this is? Mine, right. I choose who works here and I think that Peter is exceptional and is one of the  _most_ valuable assets to this company. He can reconstruct a robot that  _I_ deconstructed," he walked over to Flash's discarded robot, picking it up, "this is what you made. No offense to people in your group, not at all, but don't think for a second that I didn't see that you were taking control of the whole thing. You don't know what teamwork is. You know how to be a boss not a leader. And frankly, in this world, you need to know how to be both. This is what Peter had that you don't  _Eugene_."

The students sat in stunned silence as Flash retreated, his face red and losing color.

"Okay, well I think none of you have anymore questions so, how about I take Peter with me and leave? It would be a waste of both of our time if he was to be bused to school and come right back, now, wouldn't it? I'm sure you can make an exception ."

Ms. Warren nodded, before ushering her class outside where Peter could hear Samantha talking. He waved at Ned and MJ, mouthing a quick 'bye' as they left. He could vaguely hear Flash receiving a detention and that made Peter oddly satisfied. He looked up at Tony.

"Thanks, for all that, Dad."

The look on Tony's face was reward enough for Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Fanfiction, I was going to do a sequel to this as is supposed to be finished, but decided that it was too short to be an actual story yet a prequel, so no I will not be doing a sequel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this was originally supposed to be a sequel for Wait, what? You know the Avengers? As someone who likes reading stories that continue, I thought that it would only be fair to give you the same, hence why I have decided to merge the sequel with this. That story will be wiped off and I think that this story would do better as compared to the sequel. So that's a thing. I will definitely be uploading soon so keep in touch for that.

Peter Parker took a deep breath as he walked through the doors leading to a sea of reporters and press. Last month, he, Pepper and Tony had talked about him revealing his identity of being Spiderman to the press. The Daily Bugle had gotten to it quicker though. He had is mask off to breathe after having a panic attack and one of the Daily Bugle reporters happened to have spotted him and taken some photos. Reluctantly, with much reassurance from his parents, he had agreed to holding a press conference to clear everything up.

He had spent the morning, cooped up in his room, rehearsing his lines or reminding himself that he would be alright. He'd gotten many phone calls from both Ned and MJ, both who were concerned about his wellbeing. They had ended up going over to the tower, just to see that he was alright and that he wasn't in the infirmary, bleeding out or unconscious, before wishing him luck and leaving to their respective homes.

He was allowed to talk about how he got his powers as Oscorp was shut down, he was allowed to talk about his personal life such as which school he went to or what he did for Stark Industries, he was able to talk about being a part of the Avengers, saving the world and reciting his experiences. He wasn't allowed to talk about what he did for SHIELD nor could he go into depth about what he did for Stark Industries. He was fine with those arrangements.

As he stepped into the room, more like hall, he was greeted by silence. Tony, Pepper, Happy and most of the Avengers stood in the room, looking at him encouragingly. He was on his own now.

"Good morning to everyone here," his weak and timid voice boomed through the microphone, "I'm Peter Parker. I'm also Spiderman as the  _Daily Bugle_ so subtly pointed it out last month. So we, being, Tony, Pepper and I decided to clear that up."

He was beginning to feel more confident now.

"So, any questions? Please, one at a time," he stated.

"Lauren Terrence from the New York times, Peter, how did you get your powers? What caused them to kick in?" a voice piped up.

"Well, actually, I was on a field trip, where I was bitten by a spider. It had gotten loose from one of their cages and suddenly, I was sick. I had a temperature for a few days before I started throwing up and in slowly subsided in a week and a half. So one day, I'm startled by something dropping to the floor and I jump up, and stick to the ceiling. I'm sure you can imagine how I shocked I would have been so I ended up effectively falling off it and realized that something was wrong with me. I don't need glasses anymore or I need more food as my metabolism burns faster. Does that answer your question?" he concluded.

The sound of pens or pencils rushing on paper was enough of an answer and so the questions poured on, some asking about home life, some asking if he were to be an Avenger, some about SHIELD, some questioning his age and various others.

.

.

.

"Thomas Wilson from  _the Insider_ , Peter, what is your relation with Tony Stark? It has been rumoured that you have been sighted with him in public on multiple occasions. What do you have to say about it?"

"Other than him being my legal guardian we have no ties what-so-ever," he stated somewhat confidently. Shock enveloped the crowd, reporter's jaws slackening. Some of them broke out of their stupor scribbling notes onto their notepads. It was the last question before the reporters would be escorted outside.

Guards piled into the room, ushering the press towards the double doors at the end of the hall, reporters filed out of their seats towards them, seemingly still in shock. Peter looked to find Pepper, Tony and the Avengers standing there, eyebrows raised.

"What?" he questioned.

"Only a Stark would be able to pull something like that off, good job Pete," Natasha said to him. He shrugged, blushing at the would-be compliment.

"Dinner? I don't know about you but I for one am famished. All you lot did was sit there and smile like dorks! Shawarma?" Peter asked. Glancing at each other at the similarities between Tony and Peter they nodded before filing out, one by one till it was only Tony and Peter left.

"Look, kid, I know what you did today was not your cup of tea. But I'm proud of you. I'm happy that you can do things like that. You are a Stark, by blood or not."

Peter smiled, surprising himself by pulling Tony into a hug. Both Peter and Tony were not the 'hug' type, they didn't like that type of physical contact and only had it for select people. They stood there in silence before Peter pulled away, gesturing at the door. Tony rolled his eyes.

"We were having a moment here!"

"Well, I'm still hungry, old man," Peter countered.

Chuckling, they both exited through the same double doors that Peter had entered through hours before, heading for the Shawarama place down on 39th.

Who knew that something good could come out of this knew that something good could come out of this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please don't kill me. I know, I know, I have been sooo inactive over the past few days and things are just getting stressful at this point. Like I said, school restarted a while back and soon exams are going to be coming up. UGH GOD! So teachers are freaking out and when they freak out about finishing in time, they give us a lot of homework, so we can finish quicker, don't ask me what type of logic that is, I don't get it either. So this is basically an apology for not uploading. I'm going to try and quickly finish the double upload today itself, and maybe try to get it to 10 chapters. Reviews are always welcome. So as you might be able to see that I have put the Percy Jackson story on hiatus, I recently learned what that word meant, and I think that I should wait till I finish this story before I move on. Enjoy the double upload y'all.   
> This is for fanfiction and not AO3, but I still put it up for any fanficition readers.

As Peter laid in bed that night, at the tower in his rather massive room, flicking through the bucket-load of TV channels, all of which were displaying his face with a rather interesting caption, he thought about his day. It had been… unique he could say that. It's not every day that you have your face plastered all of the news, he thought. Peter had felt that revealing to the world that he was Spider-Man would have been daunting. At least that's what he thought at first, but it had been more relieving than anything else.

There had always been a reason for him to hide his identity, that reason being Aunt May, but then she passed away and he didn't have a reason to hide anymore. He wouldn't have to be scared that anyone was going to find out about his identity because everyone already knew. It hadn't been that horrible, he thought.

Then came the big question of school. How was he supposed to explain this? Though his class had already seen the Daily Bugle report, most didn't believe it. And why would they? Who would think that Peter Parker, the science nerd, the loser of the school and the worst student in Gym class, would be the vigilante that roamed the notorious New York streets at night? Yeah, right. No one. Then there was of course his last name. Stark. He was a Stark now, and even if the world and his school knew about Spider-man, what would they think about him being Tony Stark's son? And on that note, his eyelids drooped and a dream-less sleep carried him into the night.

.

.

.

As Peter sat at breakfast on Saturday, surrounded by the Avengers, he remembered the first time that he had met the Rogues. It had been at the compound, only a few short weeks after Thanos' attack at Wakanda. He had still been grieving, but was forced to go to school by Pepper and Tony, who he had been living with, temporarily. They had been right, it had helped him, being around MJ and Ned, it really had. He remembered walking through the doors, a spring in his step after Happy had picked him up from school to take him to the Compound, to find Tony, Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Falcon and a slightly miffed Pepper, sitting around the very table they were sitting on now. He had stiffened and his eyes had narrowed, taking an almost defensive posture before tossing his bag onto the couch. He knew what these people had done to Tony. They seemed slightly alarmed that there was a teenager at the Compound, and were even more put off when he looked visibly angry at them.

He had warily steered towards Tony, keeping one eye at them, his web shooters ready to shoot, as he had put them on in the car, ready to show his Dad the new upgrades he had made to them at school in Chemistry class. As he reached Tony, he gritted his teeth.

"What are they doing here?" he had hissed at him quietly. Tony quirked up an eyebrow, before sighing and placing two hands on his shoulders and pulling him into a warm embrace, something which surprised their company.

"They won't do anything, I promise. I get where you're coming from, but I have security everywhere, everything is fine," he had assured the teenager, looking at him in the eye.

"You are not the only one I'm worried about, Tony," he whispered softly, eyeing Pepper, who had been looking at them curiously.

"Why don't you clean up and come and have a snack with everyone?" Tony had suggested. Peter had nodded an answer distractedly, before throwing one venomous look behind him and leaving for his room, their voices fading as he walked further away.

They had come so far, he thought, watching as Tony swatted at Clint's forehead, playfully. He tucked into his breakfast quietly, before cracking a smile at everyone's antics and asked if anyone wanted to train. There was a chorus of 'yes' from Clint, Natasha, Steve and Sam and 'no' from the others. Spoil sports. They finished their breakfasts, more quickly than what would be considered healthy and stepped into the elevator, ready to go to level 73, where the Gym was situated to practice.

We walked into the training room; the walls were lined with all types of gear, ranging from katanas to revolvers. Amazing, yet dangerous. Peter walked over to his web shooters and pressed them over his wrists. He plodded over to the middle of the Gym, waiting for the others, who one by one, trickled out. Sam and Steve started punching their punching bags; a daily exercise for them, Clint started warming up for archery and Nat walked over to him, gesturing for them to pair up and fight. He nodded eagerly. Natasha had been training him for the past four months in hand-to-hand combat, some days, if he was lucky, he would get to use his web shooters and freaky sticking-to-the wall powers, but when he wasn't he would be left with his heightened senses and 6th sense, the Spidey Sense.

She started off by trying to kick him in the legs, ready to strike him down, but he jumped, landing steadily on his feet before rounding a kick into her side, which seemed to have landed correctly as she grimaced and fell to her feet. It seemed as if they were dancing to the others, kick, jump, roll, punch, duck and repeat. It seemed to be a steady rhythm, something which was flowing smoothly. And they watched, for the first time in the four months that Natasha Romanoff had been training this kid, lose. She fell back onto the ground breathing heavily, as Peter placed a hand softly to her chest and pining her to floor, an awed expression on his face, one matching the others.

"Do you yield?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Nat started, "yeah, I do. Good job kid."

He smiled his thanks to her, before lifting himself up, to immediately, buckle and fall to the floor, lying flat on his back to catch his breathe. Steve rushed forward at the same time as Clint, to help up the poor kid and Sam, who tried to assist Natasha, but was declined and went to stand at the side. That was tiring, he thought. His breathing stilled and he looked around the training room or should he have said hall, landing on Nat. She was smiling at him.

"You did great Peter, now I just need that energy every time," she said, already recovering from her attack while he was still breathing abnormally, "we also need work on your endurance and recovery, we can't have you out of battle because you're tired and can't take any more hits."

He nodded, before getting up and walking over to the center of the hall.

"One more round?" he asked slyly.

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how was that? Like I said before, leave a review, I hope yo enjoyed this. Little bit of action here and there, would you call this action? I wouldn't have a clue. So tell me if you like it, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the second part of the upload. I am trying to make another one, please bear with me. If it isn't on like the end of today, its going to be on tomorrow. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of your guyses (is that a word?) support. :)

Monday started off fairly normally for Peter Parker. Eating breakfast with the Avengers and Pepper, who just happened to be at home for the week, getting in the car with Happy and driving to school. See, normal? It was when he stepped out of the car that the craziness started. Paparazzi and press were crowing in front of the school and when they saw Peter, let's just say that they got, impossibly louder. He ducked into the school building where he drew stares and whispers directed at him. Shuffling through the halls, he happened to collide with someone. Ned. He was reminded that he hadn't talked to his friends since Friday, which was not something he should have done, since Ned was a very protective person. He probably would have been combusting or something.

Getting up and offering his best friend a hand, he smiled at him and his awed look softly.

"Hey Ned," he said. More whispers broke out in the crowd, most about how Peter tolerated Ned.

"Dude! How are you man? I mean that must have been nerve-wracking! MJ is absent today, so you won't see her around. I thought I'd be alone!"

Same old Ned. He gestured to an empty classroom, silently asking them to talk there. They step in, ignoring the strange looks, silence engulfing them. And then Ned lets out a string of questions which are far from comprehensible.

"Dude! What happened, you went MIA for like two days after!"

"It's pretty normal for somebody to hold a press conference and disappear for a few days Ned. I just needed some time I guess. Finally beat Nat in hand-to-hand so that felt pretty cool too, man."

Ned just stood there gaping like a fish.

"How… What… When… You know what, don't tell me that, show it to me one day will you?" he asked hopefully. Peter chuckled before nodding his head in conformation. He gestured to the door as the bell rang and their eyes widened as they realized they would be late for homeroom. Rushing to their lockers, they grabbed their books before practically running to Ms. Warren's homeroom class.

"Ned Leeds," Ms. Warren called out. He raised his hand mumbling a quick 'present' before the teacher continued onward.

"Peter Par- um- Stark," she fumbled.

"It's still Peter Parker Miss Warren," he piped up, as she looked up to eye him before slipping him a tight smile and moving on.

.

.

.

"Yo Parker!" a shrill voice rang behind him and Ned.

"I heard that you're Spidey, wanna show us some tricks?" he taunted, a knowing smirk on his face. A crowd had been gathering and Peter's face was beet red.

"Nothing, huh? How did you get on TV? How much did you pay them, Parker? Oh I forgot! You can't, I mean you have like no money, since you Aunt May and all that stupidity and with that you have no brain either," he snickered.

So that was the day that Peter Parker snapped. He spun around, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"First of all, Thompson," he spat the name out venomously, "I have never bragged about the Stark Internship, you did it all for me. The only reason people know about that is because you always brought it up, I didn't ask you to! Secondly, I don't think you can say that I don't have brain considering that you are an alternate for Decathlon team and got kicked out of the robotics club because you blew up a robot. Go ahead insult my brain, yours isn't any better though."

With that, he grabbed a very shocked Ned by the arm, passed a gob-smacked Flash and waved to the several phone cameras pointed in his direction. As they exited the hallways and walked out of the school, Ned finally spoke up.

"That was badass, man," he exclaimed. Peter shrugged, his adrenaline high slowly fading.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, Ned, looked over as he continued walking towards the gate, a confused expression on his face, "that's going to be all over the news by tomorrow!"

Ned seemed to realize his friend's revelation and looked at him with sympathy.

"I feel sorry for you, man. I gotta get going though, see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, bye," Peter responded, a frown on his face. What was he going to do? The paparazzi had cleared out leaving him at the front of the school gates, waiting for Happy. A black Audi pulled up in front of him, the window of the driver's seat rolling down, Happy stuck his head out, smiling apologetically.

"Hey kid, sorry I'm late, your Dad just got back from a meeting, and I had to drop him home for work before I came here," he apologized. Waving his hand at Happy as an 'apology accepted', he stepped into the car and tossed his bag to side, looking at his lap. He could vaguely feel Happy peering at him curiously before turning around and calling someone. He however didn't pull up the screen between the passengers and drivers side, which helped Peter, knowing that there was somebody was there and that he wasn't alone. Sleep greeted him with open arms and he drifted off, not wanting nor having the energy to fight it.

.

.

.

Too soon, he was being shaken out of his sleepy, disgruntled and disoriented stupor as Happy lightly shook his shoulder.

"Come on, kids, Tony's waiting for you."

Yawning he nodded at the man.

"Thanks Hap," he tried for a smile, but Happy winced at his voice.

"You good, your voice sounds like a dead cat," he said. He shook his head at the horrible analogy before stepping out of the car and into Avengers Tower. Only very briefly glancing back at Happy, who was looking at him curiously.

.

.

.

He was greeted by a concerned Tony Stark.

"Hey Pete, how was school?"

"It was fine Dad," he answered curtly.

"Are you sure?" Tony pressed onwards.

"Yes it was fine!" he exclaimed exasperated.

"Well, that doesn't explain your mood, nor does explain the video I saw online or the call I got from Happy," his reprimanded him.

"It was fine. Just weird and I got into a fight, happy? He was insulting me and indirectly doing the same to you and Aunt May! So I finally fought back. No I didn't physically fight, I just said some things that I'm about to regret tomorrow," he said softly.

"Oh Peter," he said before embracing the boy, "I'm going to sue his parents for all they've got."

"Don't do that. I'll deal with it, if it gets out of hand, I'll make sure to tell someone, alright? Right away. I promise, Dad," he pleaded.

And Tony smile for what seemed like the hundreth time in the day. (Something which he was not used to for your information.)

"Sure, kiddo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you all? So I said I'd upload twice yesterday and I did. It takes a while to write this stuff. So this is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Michelle Jones had finally gotten rid of her throat infection and made it to school on time. She had seen Peter Parker step out of a black Audi and exchange a few words with their other friend, Ned Leeds. The duo had waltzed through the school gates, drawing many whispers and stares which seemingly went unnoticed by them. Though they were MJ's friends, she thought that they could be completely oblivious to everything around them. Sometimes it worked in her favour like when she would struggle to keep her façade of indifference up, but sometimes it didn't do that. She had to ignore the slight butterflies fluttering around in her stomach ( **A/N: Ooooo.** )

She approached them cautiously; waiting till the whispers had died down and continued to their regular schedules. She tapped Ned on the shoulder, the boy in question whipping around, followed by Peter, startled at her impromptu appearance.

"MJ! You're back!" he exclaimed childishly.

"Great observation, hot shot," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. She noticed Peter.

"So, what did I miss? Anything from Flash?" she asked, trying to keep the curiousness out of her voice. He seemed nervous, biting his lip.

"You- you mean that you haven't seen it?" he asked, slightly hopeful.

"I am not going to repeat this so enjoy it while you can, I don't understand," she said.

"Well, yesterday, after school, Flash started picking on Peter saying that he wasn't Spider-Man and that the Avengers don't know him and that he's paid them for it and stuff like that. Peter got pretty mad and then insulted him right on the spot and he was so humiliated! You won't believe it. Legit everyone was filming!" Ned exclaimed excitedly.

Well, she had certainly missed quite a lot in one day. She stared at Peter, who was staring at his feet, a light blush shading his cheeks. He was embarrassed and though she seemed as if she was indifferent to the situation, she could read Peter like an open book. He wanted out. And so out she decided to give him exactly that.

"Well, we're going to be late for class. Decathlon Team practice afterschool and we can't have detention when that is happening now, can we?"

Ned seemed to realize this before stuttering out a quick, 'see you in homeroom', before rushing off towards his locker. Peter and MJ stayed silent as they briskly walked towards their lockers.

"Hey MJ? Thanks for that. I love Ned, I really do, but sometimes he gets a bit too much."

"Well, I don't need to know the details of your bromance and I definitely don't want to say this but mother says that good manners are important so, any time Peter. Not."

They both chuckled before walking into homeroom, just in time. Michelle Jones knew that when she had said she would help him out any time, she had meant it, she really would.

.

.

.

Peter had just gotten out of his History class, ready for lunch. To say the least, he was famished. He had dropped his books into his locker, grabbed his lunch and hiked through the cafeteria crowd to meet Ned and MJ at their regular table, which seemed oddly populated at the moment in time. He approached it, to find a handful of people, who weren't exactly nice to him before, sitting next to Ned and MJ, adorning fake smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ned," he said, then nodding at his female friend, "MJ."

"Peter!" a girl who remembered as Mandi, exclaimed, overly cheery, "would you mind if we joined you for lunch today?"

He looked at Ned, who seemed to be desperately shaking his head and MJ who was glaring at the girl fiercely.

"Um, I, uh, Mandi is it?" he asked, she nodded, "it's very nice of you to ask, but um, would it be alright if we sat alone, I'm still getting over everything, uh, you know, announcing to the world that I'm Spider-Man and all that."

The girl – Mandi, seemed slightly miffed, before nodding, trying to keep up the façade of cheerfulness before ushering her crowd away to their usual table.

"That b-" MJ started, only to be interrupted by Ned who squeaked out, "Language!"

Laughing at the nostalgia that brought out the simple statement, he sat down, nibbling at his sandwich, raising an eyebrow at the both of them as they argued on if the Sokovia Accords were good or bad.

"You know, the Accords were only set in place for the Avengers, enhancements and mutants who would cause any damage to the world as they tried to save it. You do remember the Battle of Manhattan, am I right? The reconstruction was major! Though it had been kept on a down low, they have altered the Accords to fit the human rights," Peter inputted.

MJ looked victorious as Ned rolled his eyes and backed away from her, as they continued to banter. The bell echoed through the halls, signalling for students to get back to their classes. Ned, MJ and Peter had the luck to endure Gym class together, which happened to be next.

.

.

.

Changing into the sports uniform ( **A/N: It's the uniform provided by school and then there is no normal uniform, it's casual clothes for classes and stuff** ), they walked down to the centre of the Gym. Their teacher informed them to play dodge ball. Peter seemed to realize that he didn't have to hold pack anymore. He could play well for his team because they all knew. It seemed to dawn on him that everyone wanted to see what he could do as Spider-Man and that it wasn't all just the suit. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. They were separated into two groups, Flash being the leader for one of the teams and Luka being the leader for the other. Ned was in Flash's team and MJ was with Peter in Luka's. Their plan was simple, get everyone out as soon as possible and try to stay in.

There was a point in which Flash tried to throw the ball at Peter, but his Spidey senses had told him that something was approaching, and he had jumped up, landing on the ceiling of the Gym. He gulped as everyone's mouths fell open in shock. He was actually Spider-Man.

From a bit of coaxing from the coach, they finally restarted the game, his classmates slightly wary of him during the whole thing. Ned had gotten out in the first few balls and MJ had stayed till the end before being hit by Flash. One by one, his peers dropped like flies and soon, it was only Flash and Peter left in the Gym. It was easy. That was all he could say.

Flash had tried to taunt him and let his anger get a hold of him, but it didn't and when Peter saw the shot, he flung the ball in Flash's direction. The boy seemed to realize it as the ball flew at an impossibly fast speed, knocking him in the torso. His face was red as he stood up, ignoring the snickers behind him, huffing and storming away with what little was left of his dignity. They were dismissed quickly and moved to the changing rooms, all in a thick silence, still processing the fact that Puny Peter Parker had managed to beat Flash Thompson at a dodge ball game.

They had decided that Peter was full of surprises, wasn't he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys! How are you all? So I didn't upload yesterday, I know, I'm sorry but like I said, busy, busy, busy. Sometimes teachers are just not considerate when it comes to giving homework. Like I'm here waving at them, informing them that TEENAGERS HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO THAT ARE NOT HOMEWORK! Or if anyone is like me, it means that its homework that has been given last week and its due tomorrow and you haven't done it yet and so you are sitting at 11pm trying to do it. In other words, procrastination = my school life. Anyways, I just saw that there are actually like just over 10,000 views on this thing and I just want to say OH MY GOD! When I started this, I didn't think that anyone would like my writing. I mean come on, an amateur teenager writing about the Avengers and people actually liking it was just like out of this world for me. But then again, there are so many teenagers writing on this platform. So thank you for that.
> 
> I also want to address the fact the reviews have been so positive on this. As a writer, singer, dancer, actor or content-creators in general, hate is a pretty common thing. It's everywhere and as sad as that is, it's the truth. So I want to thank all the people that take time out of their day, whether it be 20 seconds or 20 minutes to review and help me improve as a writer. Of course I just want to say that we are all allowed and entitled to have our own opinions and that is totally understandable. I just want to say that it's important to know the correct way to express them. Like I've said before, constructive criticism is always welcome! Any negative or rude comments will be deleted as I believe in positivity and optimism (though I'm not always happy). So thank you. No author's not at the bottom since this is really long.
> 
> Enjoy.

Happy Hogan had never been one to strike up conversation. So when he started rambling nervously, one day whilst picking up Peter, the 15-year-old knew there was something wrong.

"Hey Hap? What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Peter! Why would you think that anything was wrong?" he defended, stressing on the word 'wrong'. He laughed nervously when Peter raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed, defeated.

"I'm not giving you any answers," he proclaimed before raising the window division between the passenger and driver's seat, promptly cutting of any conversation. Peter sighed to himself, wondering what on earth could get Happy so jittery about. He leaned into the warmth of the seat before falling into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

As the car came to halt at the front of Stark Tower ( **A/N: Avengers Tower if you will** ), Peter was awoken quite abruptly. Yawning softly, he stepped out of the car before walking into the lobby of his home, rubbing his eyes. 'Good afternoon's' were thrown towards him and Happy trailed behind him, biting his lip nervously. He stopped in the middle, swinging around to meet Happy's eyes.

"Just tell me what it is! Rip off the Band-Aid Happy!" he exclaimed, drawing attention of others, and then in a softer tone he whispered, "please?"

"I will, I will! Just, not here. You'll find out soon enough Peter," he muttered.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get anything out of him, he thundered over to the elevator, and stepped in, ignoring the look of surprise on the employees' faces. He was met with the face of Tony Stark as he was about to step out of the elevator to go to the common room.

"Hey Pete."

"Don't you dare 'Hey Pete' me!" he yelled, missing the way that his Dad winced at the volume. Peter didn't raise his voice unless he was really frustrated.

"Look, I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, I told Happy not to tell you because I am still getting used it myself."

"I sense discomfort, what is happening here?" a feminine voice piped from behind them. Wanda.

She walked up to the duo, glaring at Tony.

"You should not keep him in the dark Tony, he deserves to know," she said evenly, then turned to Peter, staring at him sternly, "I understand you are uneasy about this and it's scaring you, but you have to understand that your Dad is going through a lot right now and if space is what he wants, he should be able to have some of it."

Peter looked down in embarrassment. He mumbled a quick 'sorry' before looking up at the billionaire who was silently arguing with Wanda. Wanda's eyes turned a ravaging red, glaring at Tony before she walked away. Her weird side was seriously kicking in, she was never like this.

"I suppose you should see it for yourself, Pete," Tony said after a moment of silence. Gesturing towards the elevator, he walked to it, stepping into it, to go to Bruce Banner's laboratory. They both stepped out of the elevator and walked through the large room where they found Bruce and Steve conversing heatedly.

"Look I don't know what to do! He's different and Shuri has done as much as she can. She's already tried cognitive recalibration and has been able to wipe everything that Hydra has done to him! It's a miracle he survived that. He needs time Steve. He needs to process what has been happening in the world. I think he deserves some rest, don't you?"

"But it's been three months Bruce. Three months! How much longer does he need, huh? Is he ever going to be alright? I understand that he needs time, but three months is already too long for my liking!" Steve argued.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Tony walked over to them, Peter lingering behind slightly.

"Anything new?" he asked simply and upon the shake of Bruce's head, Tony relaxed slightly. He had time.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, curiously.

They looked at each other before nodding slightly.

"Come here Pete. This is James Buchanan Barnes, we call him Bucky. He's a friend of Cap's from the 40's. Hydra, an organisation which basically manufactured weapons and killed people in Bucky and Cap's, wanted to make the perfect soldiers, or as we may call them machines. They implanted some trigger words into his head which caused him to be violent when really, it was against his will. He needed cognitive recalibration and Shuri's already done that for us. He's in coma right now as soon as possible since it could be life threatening," Bruce gestured through the glass division that separated the two sides of the medical corner is Bruce's lab. Peter looked at it mutely. And suddenly, alarms were blaring, signalling movement. Bruce, Tony and Steve rushed in, leaving Peter outside. He could vaguely hear the elevator doors opening, and he thought he heard Helen Cho, one of the best doctors around, ordering nurses to various jobs. She herself rushed into the room, moments after the super-hero trio had. Peter watched as his Dad fussed around the guy that killed his parents and at that moment he realized that Tony was super-hero.

It must have been why Tony looked so tired. He would have to apologise later, what he said wasn't considering his father's feeling. He returned to his room, pondering upon what this 'Bucky Barnes' would be like. Natasha had come in at one point, announcing dinner as it was 6:30pm.

He took the stairs to the common room to find most of the Avengers except for Vision sitting on the couches or chairs. He could smell the spaghetti, the mouth-watering dish, sitting in a pot next to the stove.

"Hey guys," he said casually, dishing out a plate for himself and walking over to the loveseat. There was a chorus of 'heys' or 'what's ups' coming from them.

"So um, what's up? I mean obviously like the ceiling and the sky and stuff, but what have you been doing lately?" he asked lamely. The Avengers looked at each other before busting into a fit of laughter. He cracked a smile and looked around. Dinner passed with friendly banter and many second or third servings, The Parent Trap was played and everyone said their goodbyes for the night before retiring to their respective rooms.

.

.

.

"Hey Tony?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry, a-a-about what I said before. I didn't mean it and Wanda was right. You deserve space, after everything you've been through. I saw you fussing over Mr. Barnes before and I think that what you're doing for him and for Steve is very helpful. No matter what anyone says, I know for a fact that Tony Stark has a heart and an arc reactor in a showcase can't say otherwise," he stated, referencing to the arc reactor that was displayed in a showcase which said, 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.'

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do kid. I guess I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you like it? Tell me your opinion in the reviews! There was a bit of a glitch in the alignment but it shouldn't bother the content.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't know if I am allowed this (as said by ), since it is only an author's note but I'm willing to take a risk. I'll start a sneak peek of the next chapter here as well which will be uploaded today itself.
> 
> I know for a fact that FanFiction is not the only platform in which somebody can read stories on. I am willing to spread across multiple platforms for those who don't like FanFiction as much. So that said, I will be uploading on FanFiction first. It will be my first priority as I started this account before any other platforms. I am willing to use FanFiction , wattpad, inkitt, quotev, etc. Heck, I am willing to go as far as to use Instagram for updates, so that means that I will be like 'new chapter coming soon, go check it out on _ (whatever website)'. Is it unnecessary? I don't know, you guys tell me. Like I have said before, I am new to FanFiction, so I don't know what exactly goes down here.

**Sneak peek of the next chapter:**

Tony Stark was exhausted. There was no other way to put it but say that he was done. James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky Barnes was no longer in coma and after multiple check-ups he was discharged from the Avengers Tower med-bay. Steve Rogers had been over the moon when his best friend was well and good again, celebrating by throwing a party. Who knew that Cap had a wild side? Tony didn't go though. And to be honest, he thought that El Captain was being inconsiderate. He hadn't seen the withered look that Tony had sent him or the nervousness that he was vividly feeling. It wasn't nostalgia, it was pure fear. Of course, Peter had helped with this and he had come so far, he didn't want to ruin that progress because of a stupid person.

Tony had tried, countless times, to convince himself that it wasn't Bucky who stabbed his father or strangled his mother, snapping her neck. He tried to convince himself, trying to forget the video that was played to him two years ago, he really did. It wasn't Bucky, it was Hydra's doing, not James'. But he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Tony Stark was a cold person, a person who never cried, so when Natasha Romanoff found him curled up on the couch in his room, alone, no Pepper, Rhodey Peter near him, she was surprised. Natasha had known Tony for a long time, almost nine years and in those nine years, she had never seen that man cry. He had a façade of indifference, arrogance and ignorance stuck to his face, almost his whole life. And Natasha couldn't bring herself to walk away from that scene, even when he whimpered at her 'get lost'.

**To be continued in chapter 11 of Wait, what? You know the Avengers?**


	12. Chapter 12 (the other one was an update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment.

Peter had come home from Ned's at 4 o' clock on Saturday, to a tense atmosphere. The regular banter of the Avengers seemed to be lost, only to be replaced be a sense of defensiveness and anger. So, he wondered, what exactly had happened in the one day that he hadn't been home. So gathering his courage, he walked to his Dad's bedroom and knocked three times. When he didn't hear a response, he pushed the door open, leaving it ajar as he walked into the room to find Tony, curled up into a little ball on his bed.

"Dad? Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly. His response was a sniffle.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong, we've come such a long way, you don't want to ruin that now, do you?" he tried to coax him. His Dad nuzzled his face into his pillow, trying to ignore Peter's voice. Sighing, he realized that he'd have to do this the hard way.

"Come on, otherwise I am going to have to go ask Bucky or Steve," he prodded gently. He heard Tony hiccup, before he sat up, hands covering his face.

"I blurted to Nat about Siberia and then she questioned Steve and Barnes and now everyone is mad," he said breathlessly. Peter's eyes softened.

"But that isn't what this is about, is it Dad?" he asked softly.

"I-it, th-the v-video, i-it just comes b-back t-to me, a-and I c-can, s-see, my mother's neck sn-snapping, b-because of h-him, I feel so p-pathetic, crying l-like a b-baby," he stutters.

"Oh, Dad, it's alright to cry, it's human and we wouldn't be human we didn't cry. I don't - I can't understand your pain because I didn't have to witness something like this, but I know loss, I know more than anyone, what it feels like to lose somebody," he comforted him, "the Civil War made you lose your only family, I know that too, I lost May and Uncle Ben and you lost the Avengers. I think we both have had our fair share of loss, don't you think? You, Tony Stark, do not deserve to cry over what Steve or Bucky did. You deserve to cry for your own loss and not over what somebody else did. They were your family, you say, do they not deserve a second chance? I'm not telling you to forgive them or forget what they did. I'm telling you to move on, to accept the fact that they did what they did and that they cannot take that back, no matter how much they want to. If they are your family, they deserve a chance at forgiveness and you deserve a chance for happiness and for belongingness." ( **A/N: Did that make sense?** )

Tony seemed to have stopped crying, and was now down to minimal sniffling, looking at his lap.

"Thanks bud, I-I don't think that I could've gotten myself out of that alone," he croaked, before smiling at his son and wiping his tear-stained face.

"One word of this, and you are out of here," he stated, already returning to the old Tony Stark, "besides I cannot have Natasha walking in here – or anyone for that matter, to see me crying and wailing like a baby, never happening again. I'm getting her to sign the NDA's."

Peter laughed, before shaking his head and standing up.

"Well I don't know about you, but comforting a full grown man takes a lot of energy. I think that food is in order!" he chuckled. Tony laughed fondly before making a call to the closest pizza shop to the Tower.

.

.

.

Tony had decided to talk to his team in a civilised manner. So, he got FRIDAY to announce an impromptu meeting in the commons room when Peter wasn't home. In less than five minutes, the Avengers and Bucky were trailing into the room in which Tony sat and sipped his lemonade. He had become more responsible as he became a father, which included cutting down on the drinking.

"Alright everybody," he clapped his hands once everyone was in the room, "I would like to address the events which occurred yesterday. I know that it was quite, umm, interesting and I am sorry to have missed it. Anyways, tell me, what exactly went down."

Nobody said anything. Tony sighed.

"Look, I know what happened; I want to hear it from you guys. So tell me. What happened here?"

Steve piped up, "Natasha knows about Siberia, I wonder who told her…"

"Look, Capsicle, you don't know what happened and I would rather have it that way. What happened in Siberia, they deserved to know. I didn't want them to know, but they needed to. I told Nat when I wasn't in a great mood and it slipped out. I know I made mistakes but so did you, so don't you go around with all that righteous s**t." ( **A/N: I personally do not swear/cuss/curse, but due to AOU, I felt like Tony would say that when he is worked up. Don't kill me!** )

"Language," Steve muttered and blushed when Tony raised an eyebrow, "well, you shouldn't have done it either way. I don't think that they needed to know, as that was supposed to be between you, me and Bucky."

"You, broke apart my family Rogers! I considered you all as my family and you, you tore it apart. You ripped it to shreds. They deserved to know because they were a part of that! No matter what you say, you ripped apart everything I ever had, besides money," he roared, softening his voice towards the end. Steve looked down, ashamed at his actions in the Civil War.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about not listening. I'm sorry for everything, even after you tried to reason and help. I really am. But I can't take it back, I would if I could, but I can't. Do I regret it? Of course I do, every single day. You were my best friend and I guess I took that away from myself. Bucky is the brother I never had and I couldn't lose him to the government, not after I found him. I'm sorry Tony," he whispered sincerely. Tony's eyes softened as he held his arms open, Steve seemed shocked but allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace anyway. The rest of the team had small smiles on their faces, happy to see their friends reuniting after a long time.

And for the first time since the Civil War, Tony thought that they would be alright. They had a long way to go, but they would make it, he was sure that they would.


	13. Chapter 13 (the previous one was the update chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What's up? So, I want to say that I officially have made an instagram for this fanfiction account! Go check it out and maybe follow me? I might bring it down if nobody is interested, but that's totally fine. I also have my insta in my profile. My handle: estetico_._
> 
> I would also like to say that I have officially cross-uploaded on AO3 or , so go check that out too. :)
> 
> I guess I should do a trigger warning about the content, cos its gonna get a bit deep with like death you know what I mean?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: If you are not comfortable reading about references to death or any of those slightly graphical images/descriptions (like blood or somebody snapping somebody's neck), don't read this! It nothing major, but I wanted to throw it out there.
> 
> That's all I have to say.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tony Stark was exhausted. There was no other way to put it but say that he was done. James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky Barnes was no longer in coma and after multiple check-ups he was discharged from the Avengers Tower med-bay. Steve Rogers had been over the moon when his best friend was well and good again, celebrating by throwing a party. Who knew that Cap had a wild side? Tony didn't go though. And to be honest, he thought that El Captain was being inconsiderate. He hadn't seen the withered look that Tony had sent him or the nervousness that he was vividly feeling. It wasn't nostalgia, it was pure fear. Of course, Peter had helped with this and he had come so far, he didn't want to ruin that progress because of a stupid person.

Tony had tried, countless times, to convince himself that it wasn't Bucky who stabbed his father or strangled his mother, snapping her neck. He tried to convince himself, trying to forget the video that was played to him two years ago, he really did. It wasn't Bucky, it was Hydra's doing, not James'. But he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Tony Stark was a cold person, a person who never cried, so when Natasha Romanoff found him curled up on the couch in his room, alone, no Pepper (who was on a business trip), Rhodey (who doesn't live there) or Peter (Peter had gone to a sleepover at Ned's or so she had been told) near him, she was surprised. Natasha had known Tony for a long time, almost nine years and in those nine years, she had never seen that man cry. He had a façade of indifference, arrogance and ignorance stuck to his face, almost his whole life. And Natasha couldn't bring herself to walk away from that scene, even when he whimpered at her 'get lost'. (A/N: Preview finish.)

She mutely walked over to the bed, where he laid, placing a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. She let him cry for the next five minutes… ten… fifteen… and she had had (A/N: Again with the double 'had's!) enough. Forcefully shifting him so that he faced towards her, she began her mini-rant that she felt was about to spew from her mouth.

"Tony, we all know that you've had a hard life, but we all have too. I know that it was hard for you when your parents died. I know that, from personal experience. But we have to move on. I know that you lost friends because of the Civil War –" but she was cut off before she could finish.

"Family," he stated firmly, "I lost my only family because of that dispute. If Steve would have listened, if he would have waited, we could have amended the Accords. If he thought about someone other than Bucky, for even one second, maybe all of it would have been prevented. I tried to reason, I tried to help them and I tried to get them to listen. What did he do? He ran off with Bucky, taking the rest of the team with him. Rhodey wouldn't have gotten hurt if he listened. He wouldn't be fricking paralysed! You want me to tell you why I'm like this and why I haven't gotten over Steve and Barnes being here? BUCKY KILLED MY PARENTS AND STEVE KNEW AND HE HID IT FROM ME!" he bellowed, while Natasha sat there, speechless and shocked. Steve hadn't told her this. Sighing, he looked down.

"If he had told me, sat me down and told me, explained it to me beforehand, I wouldn't have attacked Bucky. Maybe he wouldn't have had to fight me and maybe I wouldn't have almost died. What do you expect from me? I tried to reason, I tried to help, and this is what he gave me? I know it wasn't Bucky. But knowing and accepting are two different things Natasha. I believed for my whole life that my parents died because of a car accident. Do you know what it feels like to see your mother's neck being snapped, or your father being stabbed? Do you know what it feels like to see someone you love die? Do you know what it feels like? When your heart is being ripped out of your body and your head is filled with pure rage? Tell me Miss. Romanoff do you know what it feels like? Because I'm damn well sure you do!" (A/N: Okay so lemme explain. Basically, Natasha didn't know about the whole Howard Stark being killed kinda thing, let's just pretend she didn't see the video in The Winter Soldier, okay? )

She had jumped of the bed, scared of what he was going to do, moving towards the door, a defensive position adorning her rigid body. She looked back towards the door, towards the door knob before looking back at Tony. It was like looking at a broken toy. One that had been used and worn so much, that it was broken beyond repair. She breathed in a deep breath before flitting through the door, leaving a weeping Tony Stark in her wake.

.

.

.

Natasha was quite perturbed after that incident and wanted – no she needed answers. She stepped out of the elevator, promptly ignoring FRIDAY'S greeting, before thundering into the common room to find, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Bucky and Clint laughing collectively.

"Is it true, Steve?" she asked coldly, making her presence known.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, looking confused.

"What happened in Siberia, Steve?" she asked firmly. Steve glanced at Bucky, who looked pale, shaking his head profusely.

"Can we talk about this in a civilised manner once Bucky exits the room?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"Stop, j-just stop. Can you hear yourself? Can you stop thinking about James Buchanan Barnes for a minute and think about Tony! Don't you understand? You're here, celebrating, for your best friend who also happened to have murdered Maria and Howard Stark! Barnes killed Tony's parents and that man still has a heart big enough to let him live in his own home. Tony isn't mad because of Bucky, he knows that it was the Winter Soldier and not him but. He's mad at you because you knew and didn't tell him. You don't get it. There was a reason you weren't telling us something about Siberia. It was because you were wrong Captain America," she spat. Everyone's reactions showed shock, betrayal and anger. Bucky was clutching onto Steve's arm as if it were a lifeline, Clint seemed to have a hard time processing everything, Wanda seemed disappointed, Thor looked confused and shocked at the same time and Bruce exited the room, looking slightly green in the neck.

"I can't take back what I've done to Tony or anybody. I care about Bucky, he's my best friend and at one point, my only one. I thought I was sparing Tony when I didn't tell him, I realized, too little, too late, that I was trying to spare myself," he said softly, before grabbing Bucky and hauling him out of the room.

.

.

.

There was no team dinner that night. Everyone was scattered, similar to the events of the Civil War, but this time, in their own home. And Natasha Romanoff let herself cry for the first time in what seemed like years, because she realized that she had made a family and that it was being torn of its hinges.

Natasha Romanoff learned that she could cry after all, and that human tendencies were human tendencies no matter what the Red Room did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? So I didn't include Peter for this chapter, but I will for the next one. I felt I should focus on the Avengers as well as Peter, so it's going to be various 3rd person perspectives. If you have time, please review it, I appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks xx.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey guys! I haven't uploaded in the past two weeks because I have been planning something. So this is going to be the last chapter, just a warning and I want to thank you all for your support through this. By the way, Merry Christmas to everyone, today is the 25th of December and I'm uploading this, so for those who celebrate, Merry Christmas! It's been a journey of writing and revising and everything just, it has been absolutely awesome. I have officially closed down my Instagram for this, but it's cool. I have made a new friend on Insta, and she has some awesome content in it so check it out under the handle -.-marvell . It's on insta! Anyway, it has been absolutely awesome to write for everyone, I want to thank all the reviewers and readers, it means a lot to me. I love you guys and I will be writing to you in my upcoming FanFiction story, which, the first chapter should be up by like, tomorrow. I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love,**

**Estetico**

* * *

 

The atmosphere between the Avengers had calmed down drastically and the tense silence that had been present a few days ago was replaced with childish banter. Peter was glad that his family was alright. He was happy to see them put aside their distances and let go of their grudges. He was content. School was going great for the young Spiderling and imminent threat was not present until the foreseeable future. All in all, Peter Parker-Stark was over the moon about everything finally have been set in stone. . . . When Peter's parents hadn't reached home that one night, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were nervous and jittery, he had paid it no heed. He had simply thought that they had missed their flight or were hung up somewhere. And when they didn't reach home for the next four days, he worried. He had asked his Uncle Ben, to get a vague answer. So when he flicked on the TV one lonely Friday night, when Uncle Ben and Aunt May were at work, he thought that he wouldn't ever be alright again. His parents had died in a plane crash. So he sat there in shock, for what seemed like ages, before the first, fresh tears started to slip out of his eyes. So he sat there, waiting for his Uncle or Aunt to get home, but they didn't. Not until the next morning, to find their nephew's tear-stained face and a small photo frame that he seemed to be clutching onto. . . . When Peter Parker was 14-years-old and saw his Uncle Ben being shot by the mugger, he had thought that he had lost everything. He hadn't known what to do at the time and was simply staring in shock as the mugger got loose. Reality had hit him like a freight train. He had rushed over to his side, praying and pleading for him to stay awake, to stay alive, for him, for his Aunt May. He didn't. He couldn't. So that one night, Peter thought he had lost everything, but Aunt May And so he became Spider-Man. The one to save others. The make sure that nobody died like his Uncle had. So, Spider-Man was born, ready to watch over Queens and help others, the way he never could with his Uncle Ben. . . . When Peter Parker was 16 years old, he lost his Aunt May, the same way that he had lost Ben. She was shot, in the chest and hadn't made it. Where was Peter at the time? He was on the planet Titan, saving the world, and not being at the side of the only person that had mattered in his world. He had broken. He had lost everything. He had come home, to an empty apartment, praying to God, that his Aunt was going to get groceries or at work. He had hoped for that, but even he wasn't as naïve to believe that. He knew she was gone, when the pan was freezing cold and hadn't been touched in a day, he knew because it was five a.m in the morning and she wasn't in her bed, the sheets folded and untouched. So he had let go once again. Crying himself to sleep, wondering what he had done, to have lost everyone in his life. To have no family and nothing but emptiness and loneliness. He had thought to call Mr. Stark, but he couldn't bring himself to. That was the day that Peter Parker had been orphaned with no one to look at, for support, for help or for love. . . . When Tony Stark had come home to the Avengers compound, tired, broken and beaten up, he had thought that he had lost everything. When he walked into the communal hall, though, he had found his former teammates, sitting there, handing out cups of coffee to each other and offering one to Tony. He had been shocked to find them there and also very slightly furious to find them there. How dare they break into my house and drink my coffee? But he had softened and realized that, though what they had done to him was wrong, he wasn't going to avoid them. It made him seem weak. He wasn't going to forgive nor forget what they did. He was going to accept that they did it and were here to make amends. So Tony Stark had taken whatever he had gotten from them. . . . When Tony had watched the news and found out that there were thousands of civilians, either dead, injured or in critical condition, one of them being May Parker, he had sprinted out of the Compound and into the closest car in his garage, revving the engine and setting the shortest route to Peter Parker's humble abode. He had found the teenager curled up into a ball, in his room, on the floor, no doubt still sobbing over the loss of his Aunt. And so he had brought him home. He had comforted the young boy and let him weep over his what he had lost. But he had brought him out of his grieving state, and he had helped him improve as a person. He had introduced him to the Avengers, who had a significant impact on his road to recovery. All in all, life for Tony Stark was going well and he couldn't have been more thankful for it. He had Pepper, the love of his life, he had his team, the Avengers, who, even if they had their differences, always had his back and he had Peter Parker, the boy who had slowly weaved his way into the formidable Tony Stark's heart. That kid sure had charm. And for the first time in a long time, both were content with what they had, they were both happy with what they had achieved and they were grateful, for each other and for everyone else.

La Fin.

* * *

 

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH. Sorry, so I have officially finished this story and I'm so sorry and extremely sad to see them go, but don't worry, a new story, with MARVEL characters will be out very very very very soon. I love you guys and I want to thank you for your support though out this whole thing, so thank you.**

**Love,**

**Estetico**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about it? Check it out! I will be uploading very soon.


End file.
